


Welcome to the Business

by zouissexcam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pornstars, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouissexcam/pseuds/zouissexcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strapped for cash and scrambling for a way to pay for his education Zayn turns to a last resort, being a gay porn star. With the guidance of industry expert, Niall Horan, Zayn figures his life could sort itself out, until Louis stumbles into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Zayn glanced up at the corporate building he stood outside, wondering once more if he really wanted to do this. He glanced at the paperwork in his hand, he desperately needed money, but he wasn’t sure he was this desperate.  
  
He sighed, if he got into the meeting and freaked out he could leave then. Zayn walked forward, into the building and straight to the elevator, riding it up to the third floor. When he stepped out the elevator he was surprised to see a very professional lobby with a secretary working at a desk.  
  
He moved over to the secretary, a young woman in a suit, “Hi, my name’s Zayn Malik.”  
  
She glanced up and gave him a small smile, “Just take a seat, they’ll be with you in a moment.”  
  
Zayn nodded, taking a seat as his eyes roamed the area. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, perhaps a cage in the corner or a pole in the middle of the waiting room. The magazines sitting on the table were the usual celebrity gossip and not catalogs of sex toys.  
  
“Zayn Malik?” Zayn looked up at the unfamiliar voice speaking his name. A young man, probably his age, stood at the beginning of a hallway. Brown eyes surveyed him as he stood.  
  
“My name is Liam, follow me please.” Liam turned and headed down the hallway Zayn  followed silently behind into a large office.  
  
Sitting in the desk was a curly-haired, green-eyed lad who looked younger than Zayn. Liam moved to stand behind the desk as the other lad, who Zayn could only assume was who  he had been communicating with, stood and held out his hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Zayn.” He said as they shook hands.  
  
“Likewise…Harry?”  
  
Harry chuckled, “Bit younger than you expected, aren’t I?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Harry motioned for him to take a seat, “It’s my dad’s company and I’ve been told I’m quite a businessman. So, Zayn, I see a lot of business hopefuls. Most, for whatever reason, legitimately want to be in the industry. There are a few like you, just in need for some money, those ones normally don’t last long.”  
Zayn nodded, “I can imagine.”  
  
“For someone like you we would set you up with one of our gentler stars, give you a hidden camera filming scenario. Probably put you in a nice filming house and have him drop by.”  
  
Zayn shifted slightly in his chair, “Who do you have in mind?”  
  
Harry eyed him in silence for a few seconds before glancing at Liam, “Let me see Horan’s file.”  
  
Liam handed Harry a file and Harry nodded as he looked through it before passing it to Zayn, “I think probably Niall Horan.”  
  
Zayn accepted the folder, opening to a headshot of a lad with a wickedly mischievous grin, blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
“Well?” Harry spoke, “I can sign you to a one film contract and we can talk after that.”  
  
Zayn glanced up at the green eyes in silence for a few seconds before nodding slowly, “Alright.”  
  
Harry grinned, “Great, why don’t we schedule you to come back in for your headshot and all that stuff next week. Welcome to the business, Zayn.”  
….  
Zayn actually enjoyed taking the headshots, taking the photos shirtless wasn’t too bad either. He started to get a bit uncomfortable when they had him pose without his jeans.  When it came down to it Zayn wasn’t sure what he hated more, the nude photos or the questions they asked.      
  
“Are you normally a top or a bottom?” The woman asked, the words leaving her mouth as if she was discussing the weather.  
  
Zayn flushed, “Bottom.”  
  
“Have you ever been fisted before?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“STDs?”    
  
“No.”  
“Would you mind if someone else without an STD didn’t use a condom?”  
  
“I suppose not.”    
  
The questions kept coming, each one making Zayn want to shrink into the chair he sat on as the woman took careful notes.  
  
“You must be a newbie!” A loud voice drew Zayn’s eyes to the door as a lad he immediately recognized to be Niall Horan walked in.  
  
“You know about me?” Zayn asked.  
  
Niall shrugged, “Not really, but the red cheeks are quite the giveaway. What’s your name, new kid?”  
  
“Zayn.”  
  
Niall’s eyebrows shot up and his friendly grin was replaced with a smirk, “So you’re the next person I’m fucking.”  
  
“I…I g-guess so,” Zayn mentally cursed himself as he tripped over his tongue.  
  
Niall slowly walked forward, his eyes raking Zayn’s body and he opened his mouth to talk. Before words came out the woman Zayn had been being interviewed by spoke.  
  
“Mr. Styles is waiting for you in his office, Mr. Horan. I’m afraid you’ll have to finish this conversation later.”  
  
Niall shrugged, “See you around, Zayn.” He left.  
  
Zayn let out a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling warmer towards the woman, that is, until   she glanced at her papers and said, “Do you have experience with sex toys?”  
  
Zayn held back a groan of frustration, answering as quietly as possible, “Yes.”  
….  
Zayn closed the door to his apartment and trudged to his computer, logging onto his email.  
  
His eyes widened at the email that popped up first, it was from n.horan@gmail.com, the second from harrystyles@qadultvideos.com.  
  
He opened Harry’s email first.  
  
 _Dear Zayn,_  
  
 _Just emailing you a conformation of the details we discussed today about your first film.  We will be shooting it at the company house set aside for these purposes next Thursday. You should arrive Wednesday to get used to the house, make yourself at home. They’re won’t be a film crew, simply hidden cameras. Niall will have a script, you simply need to follow his lead. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask._  
  
 _Harry Styles._  
  
Zayn clicked open the other email.   
  
 _Zayn,_  
  
 _Next Thursday I suppose is the date. Normally I try not to get to know colleagues too well, but since you’re new I figure you have some questions. We can discuss them over coffee, just give me a text._  
  
 _Niall._  
  
Niall’s phone number glared at Zayn from the computer screen and Zayn’s fingers itched to grab his own mobile and text the number but he turned off his computer and moved to his bedroom. He’d make the decision when he had more sleep.  
…  
He didn’t really do much decision making, Zayn realized as he headed towards the coffee shop Niall had designated. When he had woken up the next morning he had fired off a text to the blonde lad without second thought, which was how he had ended up walking into a coffee shop he had never been near before, staring at the foreign menu.  
  
“You look like you’d like a mocha.” The voice, and it’s familiar lilt, was enough to color Zayn’s cheeks as he felt a warm body standing next to him.  
  
He glanced sidelong at Niall, whose own eyes were fixed on the menu, his eyes covered with sunglasses, seemingly unaware at how close he was to a lad he barely knew.  
  
When Zayn didn’t reply Niall shrugged and walked up to order, leaving Zayn where he stood as if he had forgotten how to use his own legs. In a few minutes Niall returned, a drink in each hand as he tilted his head, eyeing Zayn from behind the dark lenses.  
  
“Going to stand there all day?” Zayn shook his hand and Niall smirked, “Here, I’m not carrying your drink, come on.”  
Zayn took the offered drink and followed Niall to a table in a secluded corner of the shop. Niall leaned back in his chair, exuding confidence as he slid his sunglasses off, his blue eyes shimmering with amusement as he studied Zayn, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Zayn got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being mentally undressed by the sharp blue in front of him as Niall let the silence stretch. Zayn’s eyes dropped from Niall’s, falling onto the fingers that were drumming on the coffee table, watching their nimble movements Zayn couldn’t keep his mind from imagining the things Niall could do with them, and how good they would feel…no, this wasn’t the time for that.  
  
He ripped his eyes away from Niall’s fingers and back to the other lad’s eyes, flushing when he saw Niall’s pronounced smirk, sure that Niall knew what he was thinking of.  
  
“You’re a little quiet for the industry,” Niall commented, “Hopefully I won’t have to do too much work to fix that.” The last part was added as a sly afterthought.  
  
“Did you just invite me to coffee so you could harass me?” Zayn replied.  
  
“Dunno, harassing you is pretty entertaining.” Niall’s response was instant, “You’re pretty easily embarrassed for someone who’s trying to get into the porn industry.”  
  
“You weren’t nervous before your first video?”  
  
“Terrified, actually, it didn’t turn out as bad as I was imagining it would.”  
  
“Why didn’t it?” Zayn asked.  
  
Niall shrugged, “Because the guy I was doing it with took the time to ask me if there was anything I’d be uncomfortable doing, and then kept those things in mind so they didn’t happen.” Another sip of coffee, “Which I suppose brings me to why we’re here right now I suppose. What do you want to talk about?”  
  
Zayn finally took a sip of his drink before opening his mouth, “Uhm, yeah I suppose.”  
…  
Zayn turned the key to the company’s flat, stepping inside and surveying the interior of the flat with appreciation. It was well furnished and looked comfortable enough for Zayn to want to settle down there.  
  
He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and took a stroll through the house, eyes picking out cameras that wouldn’t be turned on until the next evening.  
  
Zayn bit his lip nervously, he could still back out. He had nearly twenty four hours before Niall was supposed to ring the doorbell.  
  
Yet, no matter how unsure of the situation Zayn was, he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to have Niall fuck him. He had already wanked more than once as he pictured Niall’s fingers twisting inside him.   
  
He scowled as he felt his cock strain against his jeans. Niall had told him to avoid getting off twenty-four hours before filming. Zayn moved to the kitchen, hoping to get his mind away from his hard-on.  
  
Twenty four hours. Zayn wasn’t sure if he was more excited or nervous about the prospect.  
…  
The knock sounded loud and clear and Zayn moved to the door, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as he knew the cameras were now filming.  
  
He opened the door, taking in Niall’s black shirt and faded blue jeans.   
  
“Hey, Zayn.” His voice was casual, “Sorry for dropping by unexpected.”  
  
Zayn silently wished he had gotten some sort of script as he shrugged, “No problem, come on in.”  
  
Niall stepped inside, hands stuffed in his pockets as Zayn closed the door. When he turned he saw Niall looking at him expectantly and he racked his brain as to what Niall could be waiting for, “Uh, would you like something to drink?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Zayn led Niall to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see what was inside. He felt Niall at his back, but when the other lad stepped forward, his body pressed against Zayn’s as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine.  
  
“Saving this for something?” Niall’s breath was warm against Zayn’s neck and all he could do was shake his head in response.  
  
Niall stepped away, getting two glasses as Zayn watched, taking the glass extended to him with hands that only barely shook. Belatedly, Zayn remembered that they were filming and he spoke, “What brings you by?”  
  
Niall’s eyes flicked at him from over his glass and he smiled softly, “Nothing really, just wanted to see you I suppose.”  
Something about the way Niall spoke made Zayn believe the situation was real and not fabricated, causing him to raise an eyebrow, “Really? I can’t be that interesting to you.”  
  
Niall crossed the distance between them slowly, teasingly as he studied Zayn, “But you are.”  
  
Zayn took a slight sip of his wine before glancing up to meet blue eyes, “That doesn’t make any sense, Niall.”  
  
“Let me show you,” The words were airy as Niall leaned forward, pressing his lips against Zayn’s.  
  
Zayn let out a quiet gasp at how soft Niall’s lips felt against his. The contact was brief, Niall pulling back to set his glass down, along with Zayn’s, before he stepped forward, his body pressing Zayn’s into the kitchen counter.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, Zayn,” Niall breathed, pressing their lips together once more.  
  
Niall’s tongue ran slowly over Zayn’s bottom lip and Zayn opened his mouth immediately, unable to hold back a small moan when Niall’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. Niall explored Zayn’s mouth, his hands sliding around his waist as he slowly rutted his body against Zayn’s.  
  
The friction created from jeans rubbing on jeans made Zayn slightly light headed as he melted into Niall’s grip, feeling completely out of control. Niall’s lips moved to Zayn’s neck, pressing soft kisses up and down it before finding a spot to latch onto and nip before sucking hard.  
  
Zayn’s hips bucked forward as Niall determinedly sucked a bruise into his skin. He felt more than heard a chuckle from the other lad as his fingers dug into his hips, holding Zayn steady as he continued to mark his body.  
  
Zayn was so lost in the sensation of Niall’s lips against his neck that he didn’t notice Niall undoing his jeans until a Niall’s hand brushed against his dick.  
  
“Fuck, Niall,” Zayn muttered.  
  
Niall pulled back from Zayn’s neck, his lips moving to caress Zayn’s ear, “Yes?”  
  
“N-need more.”  
  
Niall smirked, his hand wrapping around Zayn’s length as his other hand shoved down the lad’s boxers. Zayn vaguely heard Niall make an appreciative noise when he saw how large Zayn was, but he didn’t really care as Niall’s hand began to slowly pump up and down. It was a bit dry for his taste, but Niall’s grip was firm and as he worked he began to use the pre-cum dribbling down Zayn’s cock as lube.  
  
All though he was by no means a virgin, Zayn felt completely inexperienced with Niall standing before him. Niall, who was smirking wider than ever as he moved his hand expertly over Zayn’s cock, fingers running over the head as his hand slide up and down. Niall, whose lips were teasingly suckling at Zayn’s skin wherever they could. Zayn didn’t know quite what to do, his hands clenching around the edge of the kitchen counter until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Niall met Zayn’s eyes for a few seconds before dropping to his knees, his hand letting go of Zayn’s fully hardened dick, his breath hot against the head. Zayn watched Niall as he licked his lips but didn’t move forward.  
  
“What do you want, Zayn?”  
  
“I-I want your mouth on my cock,” Zayn answered.  
  
Niall didn’t hesitate, licking a bold stripe on the underside of Zayn’s dick before taking Zayn’s head inside his mouth. His hand moved back to the base of Zayn’s cock, stroking as he slowly began to bob back and forth, each movement bringing him further down the base of Zayn’s length.  
  
Heavy moans were dropping from Zayn’s mouth and his hands dropped to thread through Niall’s hair, tugging slightly. The movement drew a slightly animalistic groan from Niall, the vibrations shooting up Zayn’s dick.  
  
Niall paused his movements, glancing up at Zayn through his eyelashes and waiting until Zayn’s eyes were locked on his before taking Zayn all the way into his mouth, stopping when his nose touched Zayn’s skin, the head of his cock hitting the back of Niall’s throat.  
  
“Shit.” Zayn gasped.  
  
Niall’s blue eyes twinkled up at him, looking uncharacteristically innocent, the look spoiled by the fact that he had almost effortlessly taken all of Zayn’s cock in his mouth. Niall slide off slowly, noticing the slight tremble in Zayn’s body and not wanting him to come just yet. Instead of standing, he pressed kisses  to the inside of Zayn’s thigh before urging him to spin around. Zayn turned, facing the kitchen wall as Niall’s kisses moved closer and closer to his arse.  
  
Niall paused to spread Zayn’s ass so he could have better access, running his tongue up the bare skin. Zayn’s mouth was a litany of curse words as Niall repeated the action before circling his tongue around the puckering hole. When Zayn’s breath was coming in ragged gasps Niall stiffened his tongue and began pushing it in and out of Zayn’s entrance.  
  
“Niall, I’m gonna come,” Zayn gasped as Niall’s tongue increased in speed.  
  
The words made Niall stop and stand, tugging on the hem of Zayn’s shirt until Zayn helped him take it off. Niall quickly followed suit until they both stood naked, staring at each other as they caught their breath. Niall loosely held the small bottle of lube that had been in his jeans pocket, flipping open the lid as he took a step forward, kissing Zayn once more. As Niall’s tongue slide through Zayn’s mouth he rubbed their bare erections against each other. Their moans intermingled in their mouth as Zayn’s hands moved to cup Niall’s ass.  
  
“Want to fuck you,” Niall muttered against Zayn’s lips.  
  
Zayn nodded eagerly in response, pupils blown with lust as he watched Niall move back and coat his fingers with a generous supply of lube.  One finger pressed against Zayn’s still slick entrance as Zayn squirmed impatiently. Niall didn’t make him wait long, pushing his finger in and immediately twisting it back out. Niall watched Zayn’s face carefully as he added a second finger straight after the first.  
  
Zayn winced slightly at the stretch but when Niall crooked his fingers to nudge Zayn’s bundle of nerves Zayn forgot about the pain, pushing back desperately against Niall’s fingers.  
  
“God, it’s so good, Niall,” Zayn forced the words through clenched teeth and broken moans.  
  
“You look so hot stretched around my fingers,” Niall said, his eyes fixed on where his digits pumped in and out of Zayn’s asshole as he pressed a third finger in.  
  
It didn’t take long for Zayn to get adjusted to the third finger and he ground down on Niall’s fingers as he spoke, “I need your cock, Niall, I need you inside me.”  
  
Niall cursed at Zayn’s plea, pulling his fingers out and pouring a generous amount of lube over his cock. He rubbed the head over Zayn’s hole before slowly pushing himself in, inch by inch. When he was fully seated inside of Zayn Niall froze, hand pumping Zayn’s cock as he waited for the okay to move.  
  
It came quicker than he expected, Zayn muttering a quiet, “Go.”  
  
Niall pulled out and firmly thrust back inside, gasping at how tight Zayn felt, it was almost like he was fucking a virgin. He began at a slow pace, but Zayn’s continual cries for him to go ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ sped Zayn up until he was slamming into Zayn’s body.  
  
“Shit, you’re so fucking tight Zayn. Bet you love being stretched over my cock, don’t you?”  
  
Zayn groaned in reply, which evidently wasn’t good enough for Niall as he slammed to a halt, buried inside Zayn’s ass as his nails skidtded down Zayn’s hips.  
  
“I asked you a question, babe.” Niall said.  
  
Zayn’s mouth opened of it’s own accord and the words fell from his lips, he was too flushed with desire to know what he was saying, or to have any shame about it, “God, yes I love having your cock stretch me, Niall, I feel so fucking full. Shit. Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow and then fill my ass with your cum.”  
  
Niall’s hands slide to Zayn’s ass, lifting him easily so he sat perched on the edge of the counter before he resumed his thrusting, cutting off anything else Zayn had to say as his mouth formed an ‘o’ from the new angle that Niall was pounding into him at.   
  
Niall made a final shift, bringing his cock thrusting against Zayn’s prostate with every push. Zayn was no longer forming coherent sentences as his hands slide aimlessly across Niall’s back as he thrust back against Niall’s cock, aching for more as he felt the familiar build up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He came with little more than a shout of warning, coating both his and Niall’s stomach in white. As his body shook with the magnitude of his orgasm his ass clenched, sending Niall over the edge almost immediately afterwards, his seed spilling out of Zayn’s ass.  
  
Niall slumped against Zayn’s body as both men labored to catch their breath. As Niall pulled his limp cock from Zayn’s ass he pressed a soft kiss to Zayn’s neck, murmuring soft enough that the cameras wouldn’t pick it up, “Welcome to the business.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Zayn walked into his flat he was surprised to see everything looked completely normal. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, probably for there to be an intervention staged by his parents to prevent him from continuing what he was doing. Naturally that wasn’t even plausible since he had merely filmed the video and it probably hadn’t been edited yet or...  
  
Zayn’s ramble of thoughts screeched to a halt as he realized what he had just done. He had just fucked a near random stranger for a porn video that would soon be being sold as quickly as it possibly could be. Zayn knew it would spread well too, mainly due to Niall’s following. He had googled the lad the day before the shoot, eyes widening in surprise at how many twitter followers Niall had and how many web pages were devoted to his work.  
  
Zayn had never realized porn stars were literally stars in their realm of videos. He didn’t allow himself to wonder whether or not he would become a porn star. He didn’t want to be one, he simply wanted to make enough money to be able to pay for the rest of his education and afford food while doing so.  
  
He collapsed on his bed, flipping open his laptop, scanning the emails he had gotten while he was away. The only important one was an email from Liam, reminding him about his meeting with Harry set for the day after next. Zayn closed his laptop without replying, wanting to put his mind as far away from porn and making porn as possible. Settling on watching a kid’s television show.  
  
The music grated in his skull and the characters were obnoxious but the show served it’s purpose. By the time Zayn had watched one episode he had a headache and his vision was swimming with numbers and colors and shapes that lit up in bright, irritating sequences. Blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his vision, getting ready for bed in the hopes that he would feel better in the morning.  
...  
When Zayn woke up and rolled over in his bed he let out a soft curse. He would have felt better if it weren’t for the slight ache of his ass, a reminder of the previous day’s events. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if wishing away all of his concerns would work.  
  
It didn’t.  
  
He spent the day in his flat, relaxing physically as his mind worked in overdrive, considering all the possible outcomes that signing with Harry would bring. If he was worried about people he knew finding out he had thrown away any safety by filming the first video, and Zayn highly doubted his family would ever watch gay porn.  
  
What he was concerned about were his finances and his talk with Niall at the coffee shop had assured him that even a short contract would pay out extremely well. Niall himself had accumulated a small fortune as full time film star.  
  
As the day progressed Zayn had a hard time trying to talk himself out of signing a contract and he didn’t even bother the think about whether he really wanted to talk himself out of it at all.  
...  
Zayn’s meeting with Harry was quick. He had walked inside the company’s office and had been shown straight to Harry’s office, taking the seat he had previously occupied. Harry had congratulated him on the film, saying that he had been told the video was well done.  
  
“You don’t watch them?” Zayn asked before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.  
  
Harry laughed, “No, I’m more focused on the logistics of the videos and the statistics of our stars. We have a different team of people to actually watch the videos.” Harry glanced at the file on his desk, which Zayn could only assume was his, “Niall said you were great to work with, a natural as he put it. You could do well in the industry. Have you made a decision?”  
  
Zayn nodded, “I’d like to sign on.”  
  
Harry grinned, “Wonderful.” He glanced over his shoulder to where Liam stood, almost as if he was a permanent fixture, “Could you give him the paperwork?”  
  
Liam nodded, moving around the room and drawing out different stacks of paper and a few folders as Harry spoke, “Liam is getting you a stack of paperwork, I won’t go over all  the documents now since we don’t ask for them to be signed for seven days to give you one last chance to back out. It’s just the basic stuff, naturally. There is one document in there about mandatory STD tests, we have them done for all of our stars just to stay safe. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to email me.”  
  
Zayn nodded as he was handed the pile of paperwork, “Okay.”  
  
“Oh, and Niall asked to be informed of his decision. Would you like to tell him or should I?’  
  
“You can.” Zayn said, not quite sure why Niall would want to know about what he had decided, “Is there anything else?”  
  
Harry shook his head, “Just make sure to bring those papers by when you get them signed.” He stood and shook Zayn’s hand, “Welcome to the business.”  
...  
Zayn got a phone call a few hours later while he was struggling to make sense of the legal jargon glaring at him from the paperwork. He answered without glancing at the caller I.D, “Hello?”  
  
“So I hear you’re part of the company now.” Niall said, “I didn’t sway your decision at all, did I?”  
  
Zayn was grateful the conversation was happening over the telephone so Niall couldn’t see the blush that grew on his cheeks, “Not really, I need some money and you said it pays well.”  
  
“Pays magnificently,” Niall corrected, not sounding perturbed in the slightest by Zayn’s response, “We also party well and always have to induct the newbie into our circle. What are you doing on Saturday night?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Wrong, you’re meeting me outside the office building so we can introduce you to our world. See you at eight.”  
  
Before Zayn could protest Niall hung up the phone, which was just as well  because Zayn didn’t really want to argue.  
...  
“Where exactly are we going?” Zayn asked as he followed Niall down the street.  
  
“A club,” Niall replied, “Where else do you go for a party?”  
  
“There are dozens of places you can go for a party, and I can’t be too sure with you, can I?”  
  
Niall ignored the comment as they rounded a corner and a neon sign came into view. Louis read the sign and glanced at Niall suspiciously, “We’re not going to a strip club are we?”  
  
“Not _a_ strip club, _this_ strip club. Come on.” Niall led Zayn to the door and inside, nodding hello to the man at the door before leading Zayn into a large room. The lights were dim everywhere except for a giant stage outfitted with poles and catwalks, as they walked in a group of girls were just finishing a routine, bowing to wolf whistles and applause.  
  
A circle of men waved at Niall and the two walked over to them. Zayn recognized a few of them from pictures in the office, smiling in greeting as they all introduced themselves. Zayn noticed a few of their stares lingering on his frame before they turned back to the stage and he smiled to himself, amazed that a group of guys who got laid for a living would be checking him out.  
  
“Do you guys come here often?” Zayn asked Niall.  
  
“Not as a group, but often enough. It’s owned by the same company that we work for so we get discounts on drinks and things like that.” Niall replied, his eyes traveling to the stage, “And we’re right on time, I think you’ll like this performance.”  
  
Zayn’s eyes followed the direction of Niall’s gaze to where a new performer had walked on while they talked. Zayn locked his jaw to keep it from dropping open at the person on stage. It was a young man with elfish features and brilliant blue eyes, brown hair brushing across his forehead. He wore no shirt, simply a pair of bright red chinos and black braces. When he reached an arm up to grab the pole in front of him well developed biceps pulled Zayn’s gaze.  
  
He lifted himself up as if he weighed nothing, which considering the lad’s size, wasn’t too far of a stretch, and began a well-rehearsed routine. As he danced his way around the pole Zayn felt mesmerized by his movements.  
  
“That’s Louis.” Niall supplied, smirking slightly at Zayn’s rapt attention, “Best in the club. Wouldn’t mind if he signed over to our company.”  
  
The men around them laughed in agreement before falling silent. Seemingly every gaze in the room was locked Louis as he moved in a way that was graceful and beautiful while still being tantalizingly seductive. Louis was only a few minutes into his routine when Zayn knew he couldn’t take it anymore. He murmured something about getting an urgent phone call to Niall before slipping out the club.  
  
He moved a little ways down the street, leaning against the wall of a convenience store and lighting a cigarette. He took a calming drag as he tried to block out the visual of Louis’ dance.   
  
He had no idea how long he stood out there, simply lighting up another cigarette when one ran out, feeling his body calm down in response.   
  
“Pardon, would you happen to have another?” A soft voice pulled Zayn back to earth and he glanced up, meeting blue eyes.  
  
He nodded silently, handing the dancer he had left the club to escape a cigarette and his lighter.  
  
“Thanks, mate,” Louis said, pulling his hands out from coat pockets to accept the two items, lighting his fag and handing it the lighter back to Zayn. His eyes scanning Zayn’s features, “My name’s Louis.”  
  
“Zayn.” Was the response.  
  
Louis tilted his head, studying Zayn curiously, “You’re out in the middle of nowhere pretty late.”  
  
Zayn shrugged, “Waiting for some friends.”  
  
“I see,” Louis replied, taking a draft, seemingly unaware of how Zayn’s eyes were transfixed to his lips as he blew out the smoke.  
  
The door to the club opened and someone called down the street, “Louis! You’ve got a private session request! Willing to pay double!”  
  
Louis let out a sigh and dropped the cigarette, stomping it underfoot, “Maybe I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Zayn replied, watching Louis walk off with interest.


End file.
